PSYCHIC
by rocketeer7
Summary: Mata kirinya berwarna biru. "Luhan-ssi! Aku... aku butuh bantuanmu!" "Dia Luhan. Dia bisa membantu Kyungsoo." "Ah, sial! Sial! Sial! Baekhyun-ah! Buka!" "Temanmu ini, Kyungsoo... dia bukan Kyungsoo." "...maafkan aku... itu yang diucapkan oleh Oh Sehun." "NA. PPEUN. NAM. JA." Those heterochromatic eyes just left Baekhyun in awe. LUBAEK / BAEKLU fic, DLDR! CHAP 5 END!
1. Chapter 1

PSYCHIC

_Scripwriters : rocketeer7 & Rizka S._

.

.

Mata kirinya berwarna biru.

Biru menyala yang sangat indah—lebih indah dari biru safir, dan Baekhyun mengaguminya. Baekhyun mengagumi cahaya yang dipancarkan mata itu, yang tidak dapat ia temukan dimana pun—di mata siapapun kecuali dirinya. Jujur, Baekhyun ingin memiliki mata seindah itu, yang selalu menarik untuk dipandang.

Namun orang itu cenderung menutupinya, lebih tepatnya—ia menghindari kontak mata dengan orang lain. Pernah pada suatu hari Baekhyun harus mengerjakan ulangan susulan di kelas namja itu, dan ternyata namja itu juga mengikuti ulangan susulan juga. Dan saat Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan namja itu, ia samasekali tak melirik Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun menyapanya pun, tidak ada respon dari namja berperawakan jangkung itu. Bukan, bukannya Baekhyun berharap pada namja jangkung itu agar membalas sapaannya, ia hanya penasaran.

Dan lebihnya, gosip yang beredar di sekolah mengatakan bahwa namja jangkung itu adalah seorang cenayang. Mereka bilang, karena kekuatan namja jangkung itulah, mata kirinya berubah menjadi biru. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya menganggap gosip itu sesuatu yang sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal samasekali. Hey, dia pendiam dan memiliki mata biru bukan berarti dia cenayang atau apalah sejenisnya! Baekhyun sempat berpikiran akan menertawakan habis habisan orang yang membuat gosip konyol semacam itu.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang Baekhyun benar benar membutuhkan namja jangkung itu.

BRAK!

" Luhan-ssi!" Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah meja Luhan yangberada di paling belakang sesaat setelah ia membuka lebar lebar pintu kelas dan menyebabkan semua siswa yang sedang berada di kelas menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Luhan yang melihat itupun hanya mendongakkan kepala dan melepas headset yang menempel di telinganya.

" Luhan-ssi! Aku... aku butuh bantuanmu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan panik dan penuh penekanan. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata biru menyala milik Luhan yang begitu indah di matanya—namun hal itu harus Baekhyun kesampingkan. Luhan tidak memandang langsung ke mata Baekhyun, ia melirik ke arah lain.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut, Luhan meresponnya. "K-kau... mau membantuku?"

"Itu.. ehm.."

Luhan mengusap leher belakangnya canggung. Bingung menemukan kata yang tepat, atau lebih pastinya, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tergantung. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Luhan termenung di tempatnya sesaat ketika Baekhyun selesai bercerita. Lelaki itu terlihat ketakutan dan bingung. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu harus merespon apa terhadap cerita Baekhyun.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku bisa membantu temanmu yang.. ehm.. kesurupan itu?" balas Luhan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, diikuti sebuah penolakan keras dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Dia tidak kesurupan. Dia hanya.. hanya..."

Lelaki itu sangat kentara seperti diburu oleh hal gaib yang menakutkan. Ia hampir tersedak karena nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Luhan memandang Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah rasa takut luar biasa yang dirasakan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Dan dia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Baekhyun.."

Luhan memanggil.

"Baekhyun.."

Ia masih menelungkupkan wajahnya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Luhan.

"Baekhyun.. aku bisa membantumu."

Wajahnya perlahan terangkat. Dengan keringat dingin yang membasah keningnya dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Luhan harus menahan keinginannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun yang berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya. Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Kau bisa?" suara serak Baekhyun memecah keheningan sesaat.

Ada hal yang mendorong Luhan untuk membantu Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan karena kasus kesurupan –atau apalah namanya, itu adalah keahliannya. Tapi karena ia ingin. Karena Luhan ingin.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat keduanya kini berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat kuning dan berpagar cokelat. Sepulang sekolah, keduanya langsung melesat ke tempat itu.

"Ini rumahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan." Ujar Baekhyun mantap. Ia lalu mengajak lelaki jangkung itu memasuki rumah. Tepat ketka seorang pemuda mengagetkan keduanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Keduanya menoleh pada sosok pemuda berseragam sama dengan keduanya. Tak lan adalah Jongin. Namun dari pandangan matanya, Luhan tahu Jongin tidak suka. Terlebih padanya.

"Siapa dia?"

Jongin memandang Luhan sarkas. Ia hanya memandang Luhan dari ujung matanya, namun sangat kentara jika ia tidak suka. Membuat lelaki itu berdiri canggung di sampingnya.

"Dia Luhan. Dia bisa membantu Kyungsoo."

" Luhan anak aneh itu?" Jongin berucap dan mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Memang Luhan sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu, anak aneh, minoritas—dan sebagainya. Mendengar itu Baekhyun memandang Jongin tak suka.

"Jongin! Apa... apa... kau tak ingin Kyungsoo sembuh? Dia bisa menolong—"

"Apa yang anak aneh ini bisa lakukan hah!?" Jongin memotong perkataan Baekhyun, agak membentak. Baekhyun tersentak dan tidak berani sama sekali menatap mata Jongin yang jelas jelas menusuk ke arah manik matanya.

"Percayalah padaku kali ini, Jongin-ah... Hanya kali ini saja, dan kalau... kalau ini gagal, kau... kau boleh tak mempercayaiku seterusnya..." Baekhyun menunduk takut. Pasalnya, Jongin tak pernah semarah ini padanya sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Luhan akhirnya risih, ia tak suka menjadi bahan perdebatan seperti ini. Saat Luhan akan melangkahkan kaki dari halaman, Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

"Andwaeyo! Andwae..." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "kaja masuk, ak—aku... tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum menolong Kyungsoo..."

"Apa yang—Baek—Baekhyun-ah!" Jongin berteriak saat melihat Baekhyun menarik Luhan sambil berlari memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Jongin mengejar mereka, namun terlambat.

Baekhyun sudah mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Ah, sial! Sial! Sial! Baekhyun-ah! Buka!" Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu disertai umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Di lain sisi dari pintu, Baekhyun dengan takut dan nafas tak beraturan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu.

Dia tidak peduli umpatan Jongin—dia hanya ingin menolong Kyungsoo.

Saat dirasa Jongin sudah pergi—karena tak ada lagi gedoran di pintu dan umpatan umpatan kasar, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan melihat namja jangkung itu sedang memandangi sofa. Baekhyun mengernyit heran dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Mwohaeyo?"

Luhan menyadari bahwa ada Baekhyun disampingnya pun terkesiap dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, ani, amugotdo aniyeo."

"Ah, kalau begitu langsung saja ke kamar Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan memimpin jalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengikutinya di belakang sambil sesekali masih menengok ke arah sofa.

Kamar Kyungsoo terletak di lantai 2. Rumah Kyungsoo cukup gelap, mungkin karena Jongin baru saja keluar dan mematikan lampu. Orangtua Kyungsoo ada di Belanda, dan Kyungsoo menetap sendiri di Seoul. Kyungsoo bersahabat baik dengan Baekhyun, bisa dibilang Baekhyun adalah orang terdekat Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang terdekat Baekhyun. Dan Jongin—orang yang baru saja berseteru dengan Baekhyun—adalah namjachingu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan terlihatlah sesosok namja kurus yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Tidak, namja itu—Kyungsoo—tidak tidur, matanya terbuka, hanya saja ia seperti tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan ada di dekatnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit langit, dan mereka berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Kyungsoo tidak berkedip.

Luhan membatu, Baekhyun langsung mengambil obat mata di meja sebelah kasur Kyungsoo dan meneteskannya ke kedua mata Kyungsoo. "Dia sudah seperti ini sejak kemarin lusa."

Baekhyun menaruh kembali obat mata tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Dokter mendiagnosa bahwa ia baik baik saja, tubuhnya normal dan tidak ada gejala penyakit apapun..." Baekhyun berucap, "...tapi aku menyangkalnya, dan pihak rumah sakit menyuruhku dan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pulang."

"Sebelumnya... apa kejadian yang kau katakan padaku saat di kelas tadi benar?"tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Sebelum dia pergi ke bangunan bekas kebakaran itu bersama Jongin, ia cerita padaku. Kyungsoo menyukai hal hal yang menantang, sehingga ia bercerita dengan sangat antusias." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba berfikir.

"Emm... Luhan?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau benar benar bisa melihat hantu dengan mata kirimu itu? Semua orang di sekolah menyarankanku untuk membawamu kesini karena mereka bilang mata kirimu memiliki kemampuan untuk... melihat... sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain." Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada penasaran dan agak menuntut.

"Benar." Luhan menatap manik mata Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat mata biru milik Luhan. "aku tidak menuntut kau untuk percaya, tapi..."

"Apa?" Baekhyun berucap tidak sabaran.

"Temanmu ini, Kyungsoo... dia bukan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Mwo... Mworago!? Dia Kyung...Kyungsoo..."

"Bukan." Luhan berucap dengan nada sangat serius, dan penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun menunjukkan rasa takut yang teramat sangat, dan itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kasus seperti ini jarang terjadi, tapi... ada sesuatu yang berusaha mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ada di dimensi lain." Luhan berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Ini tidak masuk akal! Oh—bodohnya aku, kenapa aku memanggil seorang cenayang? Kyungsoo harusnya dirawat di rumah sakit, bu... bukannya—"

"Kau bisa percaya apa yang kau percaya. Dan aku percaya Do Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan tubuhnya selamanya dan digantikan oleh makhluk lain." Luhan memotong perkataan Baekhyun. "entah kau percaya atau tidak, itu terserahmu. Tidak ada waktu lagi, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ap-apa kau bisa membuktikan se-sesuatu padaku?" Baekhyun menatap mata biru Luhan dengan takut.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini sebelumnya, namun..." Luhan berhenti sejenak, "...kau memiliki hubungan dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun, bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya menegang saat Luhan mengucapkan nama 'Oh Sehun'. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia tidak bisa lepas dari mata biru milik Luhan. "Ap-apa..? bagaimana bisa.. tapi Sehun... sudah..."

"Mati. Aku tahu itu. Dia sekarang ada di belakangmu, Baekhyun-ssi..." Luhan berucap, melirik di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menoleh, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Luhan. "...dia menyuruhku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Baekhyun-ssi..."

"..._maafkan aku_... itu yang diucapkan oleh Oh Sehun."

Bruk! Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Nafasnya masih tercekat di tenggorokan—ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan menyebut nama Sehun dan membuka kembali luka—trauma—lamanya. Ia tidak menyangka Oh Sehun akan mengatakan itu padanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi..?" Luhan mulai khawatir. Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dan memandang kosong tembok kamar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

" Luhan-ssi..." Baekhyun mulai membuka suara, "...kalau Oh Sehun benar benar ada di belakangku, aku ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya..."

Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju hadapan Luhan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Luhan dengan tajam.

"NA. PPEUN. NAM. JA."

Dan Luhan langsung melihat Oh Sehun yang sedang ada di belakang Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu—perkataan Baekhyun jelas melukai hatinya. Luhan memperhatikan Oh Sehun hingga akhirnya Oh Sehun menghilang. Luhan menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ini bukan haknya untuk ikut campur.

"Geurae... Luhan-ssi, katamu tidak ada waktu lagi bukan? Anggap aku percaya, dan lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo..." Luhan fikir Baekhyun sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kita harus menjemput Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak tahu apa arti dari perkataan Luhan. Luhan mengerti, lalu memutuskan untuk menjelaskan dahulu kepada Baekhyun.

"Temanmu, Do Kyungsoo, sekarang ada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kita. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya di sekitar sini, mungkin karena Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa menampakkan dirinya padaku. Jadi kita harus menuju ke dimensi dimana Do Kyungsoo berada, untuk menjemputnya. Itu dinamakan _astral projection_." Luhan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

" Luhan-ssi, bukankah itu alat yang digunakan untuk berlatih piano? Agar ketukannya tak meleset..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Dan, Baekhyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa melakukan _astral projection_, itu sangat beresiko untukku... karena suatu alasan." Luhan mulai mengatur alat tersebut dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar ketukan yang seirama.

"Jadi...?"

"Kau yang harus melakukannya." Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mwo-mwo-mworagoyo...!? Aku...!? A-ah, maksudku... AKU!?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga di sebelahmu, kau akan baik baik saja, Baekhyun-ssi..." Luhan tersenyum. Baekhyun masih mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung atas pilihannya. Oh ayolah—ini bukan pilihan yang mudah, bukan seperti pilihan jawaban di soal-soal quiz Baekhyun. Namun ini pilihan antara dua dimensi yang berbeda—dan Baekhyun takut jika dia tidak akan bisa kembali.

Kedua, jika ia masuk ke dimensi lain, ia takut akan bertemu Oh Sehun. Dan ia akan lebih membenci Oh Sehun jika melihatnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, waktu kita tidak banyak." Ucapan Luhan memecah lamunan Baekhyun yang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut.

"A-ah, ne... apa yang harus kulakukan, Luhan-ssi?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit takut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu resiko apa yang akan ia hadapi nantinya. Namun ia harus yakin, demi Kyungsoo.

Luhan lalu duduk di lantai dengan bersila, lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya, "Tidurlah disini, jika aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres dari raut wajahmu, kau akan kubangunkan. Jika nanti kau bertemu Do Kyungsoo, temukanlah cahaya paling terang, tuntunlah ia kesana dan kalian akan selamat."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan ragu, namun akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya di paha Luhan. Luhan lalu mendekatkan alat pengatur tempo ke sebelah Baekhyun. "Sekarang, tutup matamu."

Baekhyun menurut, ia menutup matanya. "Jangan tidur. Pastikan dirimu tetap terjaga, Baekhyun-ssi. Rilekskan dirimu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Luhan merasa nafas Baekhyun sudah teratur dan Baekhyun sudah rileks. "Bayangkan ada sebuah sumur. Sumur yang sangat dalam. Masuklah ke dalam sumur itu."

Luhan melihat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya, dan Luhan dapat ber-konklusi bahwa Baekhyun melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkannya. "Bayangkan ada kasur di dasar sumur, dan kau terpental keluar sumur."

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Tidak ada reaksi. Luhan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada di dimensi lain. Luhan sekarang hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun berhasil menemukan Do Kyungsoo dan kembali dengan selamat.

Baekhyun merasa terpental dari sesuatu, dan dia bangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Ia menoleh ke penjuru arah, dan ia menyadari bahwa ini kamar Kyungsoo—hanya sangat gelap. Baekhyun merasa takut, sangat takut. Baekhyun merasa hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia ingin teriak dan keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu, namun ia terlalu takut untuk itu. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dengan meraba dinding.

Drap drap drap! Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki dengan ritme cepat, dan dengan refleks Baekhyun menoleh dan tubuhnya menegang. Baekhyun sampai di depan tangga, ia melihat bayangan melintas sekilas di lantai dasar. Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk turun dengan perlahan lahan dan hati-hati, karena cahaya sangat gelap. Tiba tiba Baekhyun merasakan dingin di tengkuk sebelah kirinya dan ia semakin takut, namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menoleh.

"AAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak saat ia melihat ada sebuah makhluk tersenyum dengan menatap ke arahnya. Makhluk itu pucat, dengan gigi taring yang panjang panjang, dan tanpa tangan. Baekhyun yang kaget lalu terjatuh dari tangga. Baekhyun merintih sakit, kakinya keseleo.

"Akh..." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" tiba tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara Kyungsoo, reflek Baekhyun menoleh ke penjuru arah untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Tak lama, Baekhyun menemukan sosok Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun merasa lega. Kyungsoo lalu berjongkok dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, kaki kirinya sakit luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau disini Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun saking senangnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lega karena sudah menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, apa kau melihat cahaya di sekitar sini? Kita harus cepat, tak ada waktu lagi.." Baekhyun berkata sembari menahan sakit pada kaki kirinya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng dan mnegernyitkan dahinya bingung. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"B..Baek...Baekhyun-ah..." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan gemetar, matanya menatap ke arah belakang Baekhyun, menuju ke pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun lalu menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, dan ia melihat pendar cahaya terang disana. Baekhyun bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Itu Luhan! Kaja!" Kyungsoo lalu memapah Baekhyun menuju ke arah cahaya itu.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang sedang duduk menjadi tumpuan bagi kepala Baekhyun itu sedang memandang ke arah arwah Oh Sehun. Seperti tadi, ekspresi Oh Sehun sangat sendu, dan Luhan menatapnya dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung, ia ingin menghiraukan Oh Sehun, namun ia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun. Dan akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menghiraukan Oh Sehun dan fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Haaa...!" Baekhyun tiba tiba sadar dan menarik nafas dalam dalam untuk mengisi paru parunya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di tempat tidur. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun kembali ke tubuhnya, Oh Sehun menghilang.

" Luhan!" Baekhyun tiba tiba menangis keras dan memukuli dada bidang Luhan. Luhan lalu memeluk dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, namun Baekhyun malah memukuli dadanya dengan bertubi-tubi. "Aku sangat takut kau tahu! Kau jahat! Aku takut..."

Baekhyun menangis keras tanpa memperdulikan apa apa. Ia takut. Ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jenih sekarang. Karena bukan hantu-hantu aneh di rumah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya seperti itu, namun saat menuju cahaya Luhan tadi, Baekhyun samar samar melihat bayangan Oh Sehun.

Bayangan Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah, gomawo..." Kyungsoo yang mengerti Baekhyun sangat ketakutan pun menghampirinya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menangis, ia ingin bayangan makhluk makhluk mengerikan itu hilang dari bayangannya. Menurut Baekhyun, Oh Sehun juga termasuk dalam salah satu makhluk menakutkan, jadi ia sangat berharap bahwa Oh Sehun menghilang dari pikirannya.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2 : Who Are You Exactly?

Chapter 2 : Who are you exactly!?

Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah dengan biasanya. Ia berangkat dengan Kyungsoo, dan tidak biasanya sang ketua osis memanggilnya. Kris Wu, sang ketua osis yang sangat misterius memanggil Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo dibuatnya bingung. Pasalnya, Baekhyun dan Kris Wu terlihat sangat akrab, dan itu hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Tidak biasanya sang ketua osis, Kris Wu, akrab dengan seseorang.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Kris Wu yang cukup besar itu. Kris Wu lalu duduk di kursi putarnya yang menghadap ke arah meja. "Duduklah."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Baekhyun lalu duduk di sofa ruangan Kris Wu.

"Baek. Aku tahu kau kemarin baru saja memasuki Vindice." Nada perkataan Kris Wu berubah, tajam dan menusuk. Baekhyun menatap Kris Wu datar. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan Kris Wu yang selalu mencampuri urusannya.

"Ei. Aku tidak masuk ke Vindice, aku hanya ke perbatasan. Dan aku pikir ini bukan urusan para Warlock." Baekhyun menatap tajam mata Kris Wu yang memancarkan amarah.

"Dan apa kau tahu siapa namja itu? Yang memiliki mata heterochrome, aku dengar namanya... Luhan?" Kris Wu mengangkat alisnya. Baekhyun mendengar nada keingin tahuan yang sangat besar di nada bicara Kris.

"Dia bisa melihat penduduk di perbatasan Vindice." Ucap Baekhyun, "beruntunglah dia tidak bisa melihat Vindice secara langsung."

"Oya oya, anak yang sangat menarik." Kris melihat Baekhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum, "hingga kau rela repot repot menuju perbatasan Vindice, tunanganku?"

"Aku hanya membantu seseorang yang terjebak di perbatasan, Kris. Tidak lebih. Dan untuk pertunangan, kumohon jangan mengungkitnya lagi, aku malas." Baekhyun membalas tatapan mata Kris dengan datar, dan itu membuat Kris tidak suka. Kris tidak suka bila Baekhyun tidak membalas perasaannya. Namja cantik itu miliknya, dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Kau tahu, kekuatanmu sangat menarik, manis. Dan para warlock mengincarmu. Dengan kau menikah denganku, mereka tidak akan lagi berani mendekatimu, Baekhyun." Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Kris berhenti di depan Baekhyun dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi masuk, Kris. Aku tidak mau kena hukuman. Jadi aku permisi dulu." Baekhyun beranjak lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang tersenyum melihat tunangannya itu.

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan Kris dengan sedikit emosi. Kris selalu saja mengungkit ungkit tentang pertunangan mereka, yang sebenarnya tidak Baekhyun setujui. Namun apa daya, orang tuanya takut jika para warlock mengincar Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan perlindungan. Dan Baekhyun bertemu Luhan, orang yang sebenarnya bisa melihat penduduk Vindice, yaitu dimensi orang mati yang memiliki dosa. Buktinya, Luhan bisa melihat Oh Sehun yang sejak 20 tahun lalu terjebak di Vindice.

Vindice adalah dunia orang mati yang sampai kapan pun tidak bisa ditembus makhluk hidup. Seperti sebuah penjara, orang yang melakukan dosa sangat besar akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bernama Vindice. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa menembus Vindice dan memanggil Oh Sehun kembali. Baekhyun bisa memanggil orang mati, namun tidak bisa memanggil orang yang telah masuk ke dalam Vindice.

Dan Luhan, namja bermata heterochrome itu, bisa melihat Oh Sehun yang jelas jelas sedang berada di Vindice. Itu artinya Baekhyun menemukan secercah harapan untuk membebaskan Oh Sehun dari Vindice. Luhan bahkan bisa berinteraksi dengan Oh Sehun. Dan satu yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah, jika para warlock atau Angel menemukan kelebihan Luhan itu, mereka akan memasukkan Luhan ke dalam Vindice.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Kris Wu, mata heterochrome itu menyambutnya. Baekhyun melihat Luhan di depannya, sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam loker. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu pergi menghampiri Luhan.

"Pagi, Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Luhan berhenti memasukkan buku ke loker dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Baekhyun."

" Luhan-ssi, aku butuh bantuanmu, sebenarnya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan serius. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau—"

Baekhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena melihat sepasang mata di ujung koridor. Sepasang mata itu melihat tajam ke arah mereka berdua, walaupun koridor sedang ramai. Dan Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, ia sepertinya mengenali sepasang mata itu. Dan saat Baekhyun ingat itu sepasang mata milik siapa, Baekhyun dengan refleks membulatkan matanya.

"Baekhyun?"

" Luhan... berdiri di belakangku, sekarang." Baekhyun lalu maju dan berdiri di depan Luhan yang memandangnya bingung. Baekhyun lalu menatap sepasang mata itu balik, dengan sangat tajam.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan membuat garis di udara di depannya. Tiba tiba keluarlah sebuah barrier biru terang menyala di depan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun mendongak kembali menatap sepasang mata itu, namun sepasang mata itu menghilang. Baekhyun lalu menghapus dinding pertahanannya.

"Ba...Baekhyun... itu tadi... apa?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa jika ia sedang bersama Luhan.

"Em... itu... ah... apa ya..."

"The Blue Barrier. Sangat indah, bukan? Kau bisa melihatnya kan, Luhan?" tiba tiba Kris muncul dengan tersenyum dari ruangannya menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam dengan amarah yang meluap luap.

"Kris Wu. Itu tadi suruhanmu, bukan? Itu mata warlock. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Baekhyun berucap sambil menatap mata Kris Wu tajam. Kris hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya... kau ini siapa, Baekhyun?" Pemilik mata heterochrome itu membuka suara. Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Kris terkekeh sejenak, lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun protektif.

"Dia tunanganku. Seorang _necromancer_."

Luhan membelalakkan mata heterochrome nya itu. Baekhyun seorang necromancer adalah kenyataan yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, namun The Blue Barrier yang baru saja Baekhyun buat membuktikan segalanya. Dan apa baru saja Baekhyun berkata... warlock?

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti." Luhan berucap.

"Hahaha. Tentu kau tidak akan mengerti, Luhan. Tapi kau adalah manusia yang menakjubkan, Luhan. Baekhyun-ku rela mengeluarkan The Blue Barriernya hanya untuk melindungimu." Kris tersenyum, namun matanya memancarkan amarah yang meluap luap ke arah Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak menghiraukan tatapan marah Kris yang ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kris. Hentikan." Baekhyun berucap, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari pundaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminta bantuanku untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo?" Luhan berucap, ia menngerutkan keningnya.

"Bodoh." Kris tertawa meremehkan ke arah Luhan. "Kalau ia memakai kekuatannya, para warlock akan dapat menemukan lokasinya. Dan dengan cerobohnya tadi dia membuat The Blue Barrier hanya untuk melindungi orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Itu karena kau yang memulai, Kris. Sudahlah, bel sudah berbunyi. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu." Ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kris dan Luhan. Kris lalu menatap Luhan tidak suka.

"Jangan dekati Baekhyun, Luhan."

"_Ah, dia datang lagi." Seorang namja tampan menatap takjub kearah namja manis yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela ditemani secangkir caramel macchiato favoritenya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat namja manis itu._

"_Kenapa tidak berkenalan saja?" seorang namja menepuk bahu namja tampan itu. Namja bercelemek itu lalu menaruh piring dan gelas kotor ke dalam tempat cucian._

"_Ah, hyung. Tidak, aku pikir dia tidak akan mau berkenalan denganku. Dan juga... aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengannya." Ucap namja tampan yang berdiri di depan mesin kasir itu. Namja tampan itu masih setia memandang namja manis itu._

"_Ah! Kau ini! Beranilah sedikit," namja bercelemek itu berdecak kesal, "nanti dia diambil orang, lho."_

"_Dia kan memang bukan siapa siapaku, hyung." Namja tampan itu tersenyum pasrah. Namja bercelemek itu memutar bola matanya melihat namja tampan itu yang terlalu pemalu._

"_Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya, bagaimana?"_

-tbc-

Makasih banyaaak yang udah ripiu :'3 muchlove for ya reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3 : Baekhyun is

Chapter 3 : Baekhyun is...

Byun Baekhyun, seorang necromancer. Ia bisa berhubungan dengan makhluk yang sudah mati, dan memiliki kekuatan jauh diatas warlock. Namun Baekhyun adalah necromancer terkuat, jadi para warlock menginginkannya. Ibu Baekhyun, keturunan Nemesis sang dewa bencana, memutuskan untuk mengikatkan anaknya pada keturunan warlock, agar tidak ada lagi warlock yang berani untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Kris Wu adalah salah satu warlock yang paling dihormati, dan dia adalah keturunan Ares sang dewa perang. Setetes saja darah Baekhyun tumpah, darah itu bisa memanggil 1000 pasukan yang bangkit dari kematian. Jadi Baekhyun sangat berhati hati terhadap dirinya. Bahkan Kris Wu sebenarnya tahu ia akan kalah jika bertarung melawan Baekhyun.

Dan saat Baekhyun bertemu namja bermata heterochrome itu, Baekhyun merasa ada yang ganjil. Luhan bisa melihat tahanan Vindice. Bahkan Baekhyun sebagai necromancer terkuat saja tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Vindice yang dibuat oleh ibunya, dan 149 penyihir lainnya. Luhan berbeda, dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. Namun yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah, ia masih belum bisa mengidentifikasi makhluk apakah Luhan itu. Darimana kekuatan yang ia miliki berasal.

Kini Baekhyun sedang berada di kelas, mendengarkan rentetan cerita sejarah dari Han seonsaeng. Dan Baekhyun benci sejarah. Sejarah itu sudah berlalu, dan untuk apa mengingat hal yang sudah terjadi? Jika ibunya sudah bercerita tentang bagaimana Nemesis memporak porandakan dunia, Baekhyun hanya akan mendengarkan, lalu terlelap.

'_B-Byun, kau bisa mendengarku?_'

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya karena ia merasa ada yang mengirimkan pesan lewat telepatih kepadanya. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

'_Yixing!?'_

'_Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu, B-Byun! Aku langsung to the point saja ya, apakah kau kemarin memasuki vindice?'_

'_Tidak! Aku hanya ke perbatasan. Temanku terjebak di sana.'_

'_Eeeeeeh? Lalu kenapa Mephisto bisa melacak keberadaanmu?'_

'_Mephisto tahu keberadaanku!?'_

'_Ya. Ibumu cemas sekarang.'_

'_Pasti gara gara aku membuat the blue barrier tadi. Kris dan Mephisto sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, Yixing.'_

'_Aaaaaah! Kris! Tunanganmu itu? Ternyata kau benar, B-Byun! Kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja kepada warlock! Aku tak percaya dia masih bekerja dibawah Mephisto.'_

'_Ada yang harus kulindungi disini, Yixing. Untuk mencapai tujuanku, aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.'_

'_Apa itu? Hey, B-Byun! Kau tahu bahwa tak lama lagi Mephisto dan pasukannya akan kesana! Kau harus pindah dan menghapus jejakmu segera, B-Byun.'_

'_Aku tidak bisa, Yixing. Aku harus pindah kemana?'_

'_Datanglah ke rumahku. Disini cukup aman. Mephisto tidak akan bisa melacakmu disini.'_

'_Tidak mungkin! Kau tahu seberapa bencinya aku dengan kakakmu itu, Yixing!'_

'_Nah, kau tidak punya pilihan lain, B-Byun. Kau juga tidak bisa ke tempat ibumu.'_

'_Hah. Tunggu aku, Yixing.'_

'_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, B-Byun!'_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia benar benar sangat tidak suka dengan kakak orang yang tadi ia panggil Yixing itu. Baekhyun membencinya bukan tanpa alasan, dan alasan utamanya adalah : kakak Yixing itu pervert. Kakak orang bernama Yixing itu sangat menyukai Baekhyun, dan tak jarang Baekhyun menjadi korban ke pervert-an kakak orang bernama Yixing itu. Baekhyun risih dengannya. Namun disini dia punya dua misi, mengalahkan Mephistopheles dan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di Vindice.

Namun seperti yang Yixing katakan tadi, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia harus mengajak orang bermata heterochrome itu ke rumah Yixing.

PSYCHIC

Byun Baekhyun berlari menuju kelas Luhan dengan menggunakan Perisai Aegis agar Kris tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Orang orang disekitar Baekhyun tidak akan dapat melihat Baekhyun, tak terkecuali Kris. Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat berhati hati, bila konsentrasinya pecah, Perisai Aegis miliknya akan hilang.

Baekhyun sampai di depan kelas milik orang bermata heterochrome itu. Seperti biasa, ia melihat Luhan duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelasnya. Baekhyun perlahan mendekati Luhan dengan sangat berhati hati. Setelah sampai di sebelah Luhan, Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Luhan kaget, lalu menoleh dan tak menemukan siapapun. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, lalu melepas Perisai Aegis miliknya. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun yang datang entah dari mana pun terjungkal.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan.

"Sssst!" Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "aku menghindari Kris. Luhan, aku harus membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang paling aman namun paling menyebalkan di muka bumi." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Baekhyun." Mata heterochrome itu memandang Baekhyun dengan intens dan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun, "nanti."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Baekhyun. Aku akan menagihnya nanti."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang ikutlah denganku dulu, aku akan melindungimu dengan perisai milikku." Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menariknya hingga kebawah kaki Luhan. Ia membuat perisai aegis untuk Luhan.

"Jadi," Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "apa aku sekarang tidak terlihat?"

"Tidak, tidak, orang orang akan hanya mengabaikanmu. Namun tidak akan ada yang menyadari siapa dirimu." Baekhyun berucap. "Baiklah, ayo!"

Baekhyun lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Saat itu memang musim gugur, jadi Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa melihat daun berguguran dan merasakan sejuknya hawa musim gugur. Baekhyun suka musim gugur karena tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak panas. Tanpa terasa Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya merasakan hawa musim gugur. Luhan yang kebetulan menoleh pun langsung terpana melihat senyum Baekhyun yang begitu manis. Tanpa terasa, mata heterochrome itu terus memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

**PSYCHIC**

"B-Byuuuuuun!" Yixing memeluk Baekhyun erat saat Baekhyun melepas perisai aegis nya di depan rumah Yixing. Baekhyun langsung bergerak-gerak risih karena ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Yixiiing! Aku tak bisa bernafas.."

Yixing lalu melepas pelukannya dan meringis, "Sorry," ia lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ah! Jadi kau yang namanya Luhan!? Wah, kau hebat! B-Byun rela melindungimu sampai sejauh ini..."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah, begitukah?"

"Jangan dipikirkan," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan-ah."

"BAEKHYUUUUNIEEEE!" Grepp! Ada seseorang yang datang dari dalam rumah dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat hingga Baekhyun hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Baekhyun lalu mendorong orang itu hingga orang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kai! Bisakah kau tidak memelukku seperti itu!?" Baekhyun memegang bahunya yang agak sakit, "Sakit, tahu!"

"Ehehe, maaf sayang, aku terlalu merindukanmu." Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berada dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun pun memuttar bola matanya.

"Kalian berdua... berpacaran?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. Entah mengapa ia menjadi risih sendiri saat orang bernama Kai itu memeluk erat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku alergi padanya!" Baekhyun masih mencoba menjauhkan Kai yang ingin menciumnya dari dirinya.

"Baekhyunnie sayang, tidak usah menyembunyikan hubungan kita, sayang." Kai masih mencoba mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan Kai darinya, sementara Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya menandakan hal tersebut sudah biasa jika Kai bertemu Baekhyun.

"Yah! Menjauhlah dariku!" Baekhyun risih dengan perlakuan kakak Yixing itu.

"Hyung! Aku bisa muntah," sewot Yixing, malu dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu.

"Tolong menjauh dari Baekhyun, bisakah kau?" Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara dan memisahkan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Yah. Kau kenapa?" gerutu Kai pada tingkah Luhan yang tiba-tiba itu. luhan memasang wajah masamnya dan menggeleng lemah.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Kai yang sepertinya kurang suka pada Luhan itu terus memandang lelaki itu seolah ingin membuat lubang di tubuhnya dengan pandangannya. Tapi Baekhyun segera mencairkan suasan dengan tertawa hambar.

"Haha.. aku lapar. Siapa yang ingin mentraktirku?"

"Aku! Aku akan mentraktirmu." Sahut Yixing.

Baekhyun dan Yixing berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai yang masih kontes memandang itu.

"Hei! Ikut tidak?" panggil Yixing.

Luhan mendengus lalu berbalik. "Aku ikut."

"Baekhyunnie sayang, tunggu akuuuuu!"

-tbc-

Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin absurd TTATT


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm Oh Sehun

Chapter 4 : I'm Oh Sehun

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan menetap di rumah Yixing. Baekhyun menempati kamar bawah bersama Yixing, sementara Luhan dan Kai di lantai atas. Baekhyun sejujurnya sangat risih dengan perlakuan Kai padanya yang so cheesy dan so gross, tapi Baekhyun harus menetap di rumah Yixing dan Kai untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang duduk di balkon rumah dengan menengadah ke langit, seakan menghitung bintang bintang yang sedang bertebaran. Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengagumi betapa manisnya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhyun, kau berhutang cerita kepadaku." Ucap Luhan sambil masih memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan mendapati mata heterochromatic Luhan sedang memandang intens ke arahnya. Baekhyun lalu membuang muka ke arah lain agar Luhan tidak melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Cerita mengenai apa?"

"Siapa Sehun itu?" Luhan berucap. Baekhyun tahu pertanyaan seperti ini akan keluar, dan menunduk sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dalam.

"Oh Sehun itu... pembunuh ayahku." Baekhyun berkata sambil menunduk. Luhan melebarkan mata heterochromatic nya itu mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam, lalu melanjutkan bercerita.

"Tapi aku masih bimbang ingin mempercayai hal itu atau tidak. Mephisto, seorang penguasa di dunia warlock, yang juga sangat jahat, memasukkan Sehun ke Vindice atas tuduhan pembunuhan ayahku. Maka dari itu aku ingin bertemu Sehun dan ingin ia menjelaskan semuanya... benarkah ia membunuh ayahku? Dan mengapa ia membunuh ayahku?" Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar sejenak untuk meredam emosinya.

"Vindice?" Tanya Luhan.

"Penjara untuk pemegang kekuatan yang melakukan dosa sangat besar. Ayahku adalah seorang pemuka necromancer, jadi membunuh ayahku termasuk kedalam dosa yang sangat besar." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan masih memandang intens kearah Baekhyun.

"Dan kau... kau yang bisa melihat Oh Sehun... adalah satu satunya harapanku, Luhan." Baekhyun memandang penuh harap ke arah mata heterochrome itu.

"Aku? Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat Oh Sehun?" Luhan berucap bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa walaupun aku punya kekuatan. Selama ini hanya ibuku yang bisa melihat Vindice, dan 149 penyihir yang menjaga Vindice. Maka dari itu aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa melihat Oh Sehun, Luhan... sejujurnya hanya kau lah harapanku agar bisa bertemu Oh Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun penuh harapan di setiap kata katanya.

"Oh! Oh Sehun sedang menangis di belakangmu, Baekhyun..." Luhan menunjuk ke arah belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke belakang, namun ia tidak menemukan apa apa. Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Tanyakan padanya, Luhan!"

"Tanyakan padanya benarkah ia membunuh ayahku!" Baekhyun memohon kepada Luhan.

"..._aku minta maaf_... hanya itu yang diucapkannya, Baekhyun. Maaf, Oh Sehun menghilang lagi..." Luhan meminta maaf, merasa menyesal mengenai hal itu. Mata heterochromenya memandang mata Baekhyun yang merasa kecewa.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa memanggil arwah, jadi yah, aku tidak bisa memanggil Oh Sehun kemari, maaf..." Luhan merasa menyesal sekarang.

"Hei kalian berdua! Makan malam sudah siap, mau makan tidak?" Baekhyun dan Luhan mendengar teriakan Yixing dari arah bawah. Luhan lalu membantu Baekhyun berdiri,

"Baekhyunnie sayaaaaaaang, ayo makan!" Kai berteriak dari bawah. Luhan dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lama lama aku risih dengan orang bernama Kai itu." Ucap Luhan sambil menuruni tangga. Baekhyun terkekeh perlahan.

"Aku dan Yixing bersahabat dari kecil dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan Kai yang seperti itu sedari kecil. Namun dibalik sifatnya itu, Kai sebenarnya baik, kok." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? B-Byun, kau membicarakanku , ya?" Yixing tiba tiba berada di depan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Buat apa?" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di kursi meja makan, diikuti dengan Luhan dan Yixing.

"Ei~ Baekhyunnie pasti membicarakan pernikahan kita, ya kan sayang?" Kai tiba tiba datang membawa sepanci penuh sup krim jagung. Sup krim jagung adalah makanan kesukaan Baekhyun sejak ia kecil.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Kai? Ck," sewot Baekhyun.

"Ei~ Baekhyunnie ku malu malu." Kai mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak gerak risih.

"Hyung! Makan!" Yixing memukul punggung Kai. Kai langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan cemberut. Baekhyun lalu ingin mengambil sup, namun Luhan lebih dulu mengisikan mangkuk Baekhyun.

"Gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya." Luhan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"B-Byun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sehabis ini." Yixing menatap serius mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sembari memakan supnya.

"Eum."

PSYCHIC

Kini Baekhyun berada di kamar Yixing. Sehabis makan, Yixing langsung menarik Baekhyun bersamanya. Baekhyun yang mengerti apa maksud Yixing pun menghela nafas kasar.

"B-Byun." Ucap Yixing, "siapa Luhan itu?"

"Dia orang yang bisa melihat Oh Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun.

Yixing menunjukkan wajah kaget, "Benarkah!? Seriously!? Itu tidak mungkin! Ibu dan ayah terus menjaga Vindice agar tidak bisa dimasuki atau dilihat orang di dimensi ini, dan Luhan, dia..."

"Aku tahu, Yixing, aku tahu. Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi Luhan-lah satu satunya harapanku untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Oh Sehun. Aku tidak punya harapan lainnya, sebelum aku ditemukan Mephisto dan... aku mungkin—"

"Tidak, tidak, B-Byun, kau tidak akan mati! Kau seorang necromancer, B-Byun! For God's sake kau harus mengalahkan Mephisto." Yixing menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba percaya pada kekuatan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku siap menghadapinya, Yixing."

"Kau harus selalu siap, Mephisto belum bisa masuk ke Vindice. Kalau dia sampai masuk ke Vindice, ia akan membebaskan pengikutnya dan mendominasi dimensi ini. Dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, tamatlah seluruh orang di dimensi ini." Ucap Yixing.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku harus menjaga Luhan. Dialah satu satunya orang yang bisa melihat Vindice, kalau sampai Mephisto menemukannya, tamatlah riwayat kita. Aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh nyawaku, Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Cepat atau lambat Mephisto pasti melakukan pemusnahan besar besaran di perbatasan. Dan kalau sampai perbatasan hancur ia akan sampai ke dimensi ini. Jadi Baekhyun, kau dan aku harus mengalahkan Mephisto sebelum itu. Aku tahu, aku hanya seorang exorcist, namun aku akan membantumu dengan kekuatanku. Kai juga. Kami semua akan membantumu, B-Byun. Percayalah." Ucap Yixing sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Yixing... kau adalah teman terbaikku." Baekhyun memeluk Yixing.

"Jangan begitu... aku juga ingin mengalahkan Mephisto." Yixing balas memeluk Baekhyun.

_"Hai, siapa namamu?" namja bercelemek itu menghampiri namja manis yang duduk di cafe itu. Namja manis itu otomatis menoleh ke arah namja bercelemek itu dan menghentikan aktivitasnya meminum milkshake strawberrynya._

_ "Oh, aku Baekhyun. Dan kau?"_

_ "Aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Namja bercelemek bernama Oh Sehun itu tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Oh Sehun._

_ "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Oh Sehun."_

-tbc-

Maap pendek TTATT Ane hiatus bentar yee... mau UKK, doain ya semuanyaaaa... :'3TZ


	5. Chapter 5 : The end of the disaster

Chapter 5 : End of The Disaster

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Baekhyun terbangun akibat suara ribut ribut dari luar kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun lalu melihat Yixing dan Kai berusaha membuat perisai dan di depannya terdapat para warlock yang mencoba menghancurkan perisai milik Kai dan Yixing. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung turun menuju lantai bawah. Luhan yang daritadi menyaksikan hal itu melihat Baekhyun turun dari lantai atas.

"Oh, maaf membangunkanmu, B-Byun!" teriak Yixing. Yixing membuat satu lapisan perisai lagi. Kai menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun.

"Baekhyunnie sayangku, mundurlah, biar mereka kami urus!" teriak Kai. Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya pada Kai. Kai dan Yixing lalu membuat satu lapisan perisai lagi, dan perisai tersebut dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh para warlock.

"Ini pasti ulah Kris! Mephisto telah tahu tempat ini!" teriak Yixing dengan maasih sibuk membuat perisai.

Baekhyun melangkah maju, "Yixing, Kai, Luhan, kalian mundurlah."

Yixing dan Kai menoleh dan berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mundur. Baekhyun maju dan mendapati Kris juga maju menghadapnya dengan seringainya. "Kita bertemu lagi, tunanganku."

"Matilah kau, Kris. Bangkitlah bala tentaraku dan ikuti perintahku!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan tiba tiba pasukan orang mati berada di depan Baekhyun. Luhan, Yixing, dan Kai membelalakkan matanya melihat banyaknya orang mati yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun untuk menghadapi Kris.

"Serang mereka." Ucap Baekhyun.

Bala tentara Baekhyun mulai menyerang warlock-warlock tersebut. Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya dan menyuruh sang panglima untuk menyerang Kris. Peperangan pun tak terelakkan. Kris kalah jumlah dan hampir kalah, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menghilang.

"Kembalilah kalian ke alam kubur." Ucap Baekhyun setelah Kris dan warlock-warlock itu menghilang. Pasukan pasukan yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Baekhyun lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"He... hebat..." Ucap Kai. Yixing, Kai, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun sekuat itu. Pasalnya, Baekhyun belum pernah memakai kekuatannya dihadapan mereka bertiga. Dan kini, melihat sang necromancer memakai kekuatannya dan memanggil pasukan alam bawah dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak itu sangat menakjubkan. Apalagi, pasukan alam bawah itu mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun suruh.

"Sebentar lagi Mephisto pasti akan datang, aku akan menyiapkan diriku." Baekhyun menoleh kearah mereka bertiga. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa Mephisto?"

"Ketua warlock yang ingin menguasai dimensimu, Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan.. untuk apa kau bersiap siap?"

"Aku akan melawannya... aku akan melawan Mephisto untuk melindungi dimensi ini, Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun.

Merasa perbincangan mereka adalah privasi, Yixing menarik Kai untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kai terlihat memberontak, namun Yixing menariknya sambil membekap mulut Kai. Akhirnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya berdua di ruang tamu itu.

"Jadi kau akan mengorbankan dirimu? Jangan bercanda, Baekhyun!"

"Aku harus, Luhan! Kau mau dimensimu di porak porandakan oleh Mephisto? Bagaimana denganmu? Keluargamu? Sahabat-sahabatmu?" bantah Baekhyun.

Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan amarah yang luar biasa dari ciuman Luhan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya Luhan mencium bibirnya. Selang lima menit kemudian, Luhan melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Baekhyun." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun ragu, namun akhirnya membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan Mephisto? Aku ini seorang necromancer, tahu!" bantah Baekhyun dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kau harus menang, Baekhyun. Karena akan ada sesuatu yang aku bicarakan waktu kau sudah mengalahkan Mephisto."

_"Hyung! Kau berpura pura menjadi aku?" namja yang berdiri di depan kasir itu menatap tak percaya pada namja bercelemek yang ada di depannya._

_ "Yap. Kita kan kembar, jadi dia tidak akan tahu. Aku membantumu, tahu!" jawab namja bercelemek itu. Namja di depan meja kasir itu tersenyum._

_ "Terimakasih, hyung! Siapa namanya? Apakah dia seorang penyihir?"_

_ "Sssst! Jangan keras keras! Nanti orang orang akan tahu kalau kita seorang warlock. Namanya Baekhyun, dan aku belum menanyakan tentang ia adalah penyihir atau bukan." Jawab namja bercelemek itu. "apa kau sebegitu menyukainya?"_

_ "Iya! Dia manis sekali, hyung." Jawab namja di depan meja kasir itu. _

_ "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tetap menjadi dirimu dan menanyakan semua tentangnya, Sehun-ah." Namja bercelemek itu menepuk bahu namja di depan meja kasir itu._

_ "Terimakasih, hyung! Hyung yang terbaik!"namja di depan meja kasir itu mengangkat dua jempolnya sambil tersenyum. _

_"Ah! Dia datang lagi hyung!" teriak namja di depan meja kasir itu. Namja bercelemek yang ada di sebelahnya pun menoleh._

_ "Baiklah, aku akan menanyainya." Namja bercelemek itu langsung menghampiri namja manis yang sedang menyeruput milkshake strawberrynya itu. _

_ "Ah, kau datang lagi, Baekhyun." _

_ Baekhyun menoleh, "Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_ "Aku baik. Bisakah aku menemanimu sambil berbincang?"_

_ "Boleh. Duduklah." _

_ "Baekhyun, kau datang lagi?"_

_ "Oh Sehun? Eum, aku datang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja bercelemek itu tersenyum manis._

_ "Boleh." Namja bercelemek itu lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun._

_ "Oh Sehun, aku bisa merasakan kau memiliki kekuatan, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut. _

_ "Oh, kau juga? Aku adalah seorang exorcist." _

_ "Benar kan! Aku benar kan! Ya ampun, aku adalah seorang necromancer." Ucap Baekhyun antusias, menemukan orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti dirinya. Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum manis membuat namja bercelemek itu ikut tersenyum._

_ "Baekhyun, kau manis, haha..." namja bercelemek itu berucap. Baekhyun memerah mendengar perkataan namja bercelemek itu. _

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan amarah yang luar biasa._

_ "Bagaimana? Melihat orang yang kau cintai diambil orang lain?" seorang berjubah tiba tiba muncul dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada namja yang berada di depan kasir itu. Namja yang berada di depan mesin kasir itu menoleh kaget._

_ "Siapa kau?"_

_ "Panggil aku Mephisto."_

_ "Apa urusanmu?"_

_ "Kau dendam padanya, bukan? Pada namja manis itu, dan pada kembaranmu?" bisik orang berjubah itu. Namja di depan mesin kasir itu mengernyitkan dahinya._

_ "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_ "Aku bisa membalaskan dendammu. Kau hanya perlu merebut orang yang dicintai namja manis itu. Dan dia akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." _

_ "Bagaimana caranya?"_

_ "Bunuhlah ayahnya. Kau seorang exorcist, bukan? Kau tahu ayahnya adalah petinggi necromancer, Flan Marche."_

_ "Lalu aku akan masuk ke Vindice? Tidak. Terima kasih."_

_ "Bunuhlah ayahnya dengan nama Oh Sehun. Dan saudara kembarmu akan masuk ke Vindice dengan nama Oh Sehun."_

PSYCHIC

Luhan menggapai tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sedang berada di beranda kamar Luhan. Baekhyun bersandar pada beranda dan Luhan berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati semilir angin malam.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan, "kau tidak kedinginan?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan, "Sedikit."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun lalu menatap mata heterochrome Luhan, mencoba mencari celah kebohongan pada mata itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak menemukannya, Luhan begitu serius.

"Kau baru bertemu aku beberapa minggu ini, Luhan."

"Aku serius." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun mengelus tangan Luhan yang berada di perutnya.

"Nado. Dan aku juga serius."

Kini Baekhyun, Yixing, Luhan, dan Kai sedang makan siang. Baekhyun telah memasang The Blue Barrier nya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, jadi mereka bisa sedikit tenang. Namun mereka tahu, mereka tidak boleh tinggal di rumah itu lebih lama lagi, karena pasukan Mephisto akan menyerang mereka lagi.

"Akh!" tiba tiba Baekhyun memegangi lehernya dengan merintih kesakitan. Luhan yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun kau kenapa!? Baekhyun!"

"Akh! Akh!" Baekhyun masih merintih kesakitan.

"Ada yang mencoba menarik jiwanya dari tubuhnya! Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan. Kai dan Yixing juga sangat panik dan membaca mantra apa saja untuk menolong Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun melemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Luhan memeluk tubuh lemas Baekhyun erat. Kai dan Yixing membelalakkan matanya melihat Baekhyun, mereka sudah terlambat.

"Mephisto! Ini pasti ulah Mephisto!" Teriak Yixing. "Baekhyun ada di perbatasan!"

"Ayo kita ke perbatasan!"

Luhan, Kai, dan Yixing lalu melakukan astral projection untuk menuju ke perbatasan. Setelah lepas dari tubuhnya dan berada di perbatasan, mereka melihat Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Mephisto dan... Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Ternyata... ternyata... kau selama ini... adalah anak buah Mephisto?" Baekhyun berteriak marah kearah Oh Sehun dan Mephisto.

"Bodoh. Oh Sehun yang kau kenal adalah saudara kembarku, Oh Chanyeol. Akulah Oh Sehun yang membunuh ayahmu. Dan Oh Chanyeol yang ada di Vindice sekarang. Betapa bodohnya kalian berdua!" jawab Oh Sehun dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Jadi selama ini Oh Sehun yang ia kenal adalah... Oh Chanyeol?

"Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

"Orang orang bodoh seperti kalian pantas mati." Oh Sehun menyiapkan crimson flames yang ada di tangannya untuk menyerang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil belati yang ada di sakunya dan menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Baekhyun!"

Darah segar mengalir dari tangan Baekhyun. Darah tersebut lalu berubah menjadi pedang. Itulah kekuatan seorang Byun Baekhyun, mengubah darahnya menjadi pedang suci.

"Tidak, kalian yang akan mati ditanganku." Baekhyun berlari untuk menebas Oh Sehun, namun Oh Sehun terlebih dahulu melempar crimson flamesnya kearah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun dapat menghindar dan berlari cepat menuju Oh Sehun. Mephisto hanya melihat dibalik jubahnya pertarungan itu.

Baekhyun berlari sambil menghindari crimson flames dari Oh Sehun. Baekhyun berlari hingga ia menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Oh Sehun.

"Uhuk! Ahk! Brengsek..." rintih Oh Sehun. Oh sehun lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Kini Baekhyun berfokus ke Mephisto. Baekhyun mencoba menyayat Mephisto berkali kali, namun Mephisto dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Gerakan Baekhyun dan Mephisto sama sama cepatnya, jadi Baekhyun belum bisa menyayat Mephisto.

Grepp! Mephisto mencekik Baekhyun keras dan menyudutkannya ke tembok. Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas dan meronta-ronta. "Matilah kau, keturunan Flan Marche."

Slash! Darah Baekhyun yang masih mengalir ia jadikan senjata dan menancap ke perut Mephisto. Mephisto lalu melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Baekhyun dan mengumpat kearah Baekhyun. Selang beberapa menit, Mephisto jatuh ke tanah.

"Baekhyun! Kau berhasil!" Luhan, Yixing, dan Kai menghampiri Baekhyun. Kai langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka sayatan Baekhyun. Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Kau berhasil, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan.

"Tunggu... kau bukan Luhan." Baekhyun dengan lemah menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih memeluknya.

"Ya, aku Oh Chanyeol. Aku meminjam tubuh ini sebentar untuk berbicara denganmu, Baekhyun." Ucap Oh Chanyeol yang sedang berada di tubuh Luhan, "sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari Vindice. Terimakasih, Baekhyun."

"Ya, Chanyeol. Kau adalah sahabatku. Maafkan aku telah membencimu dulu."

"Tak apa, kau kan tidak tahu." Ucap Oh Chanyeol, "aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Maaf, Chanyeol."

PSYCHIC

"Sudah siap?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menutup kopernya dan Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan lalu mendekat ke Baekhyun dan mencium dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Baekhyunnieeeeeeee! Jangan pergi hiks!" Kai lalu membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dan memeluk Baekhyun. Luhan men-death glare Kai.

"Kai, Baekhyun milikku. Jangan seenaknya memeluknya!" sewot Luhan. Baekhyun terkekeh dan Kai langsung menatap sinis Luhan.

"Pelit." Kai langsung keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Luhan akan pindah ke California untuk menempuh hidup baru. Hidup yang tenang tanpa beban ataupun musuh. Hidup baru bersama, berjanji sehidup semati. Kini mereka tak punya beban apapun lagi, dan ini adalah waktunya mereka untuk merajut kasih. Luhan milik Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun milik Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, Lu. Aku juga." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

-FIN-

AAAAAABBBSSUUUURRRDDDDD #EDISISTRESSMATEMATIKASEJARAH

MAAP KALO ABSURD, TTATT LAGI STRESS SOALNYA QAQ

DAN MAAP KALO KECEPETAN, NAMANYA JUGA LAGI STRESS TTATT

MUUP YAH READERS~ LUVYA ALL!


End file.
